This multidisciplinary Research Training Program in Cardiovascular Disease (CVD) Epidemiology and Prevention will provide post-doctoral fellows (both MDs and PhDs) with knowledge and skills to prepare them for successful investigative careers. It draws on significant strengths at the applicant institution and selected neighboring institutions, utilizes the research and teaching resources of faculty drawn from 8 Medical School departments, 3 University institutes, and 1 department from a neighboring medical school in Chicago (Loyola-Stritch). The research training typically involves the equivalent of one-year of didactic coursework in the theoretical and methodogic aspects of research in the epidemiology and prevention of CVD including basic and advanced epidemiology, biostatistics, research ethics, and other core courses. All postdoctoral trainees have the opportunity to complete a Master's degree program in one of 2 disciplines (MPH or Master of Science in Clinical Investigation), and all MD-fellows are expected to complete a Master's degree in one of these areas. Additional didactic experiences are available to all trainees including a core curriculum in Cardiology, weekly Cardiology Grand Rounds, biweekly seminar series in Preventive Medicine, and monthly seminars in cardiovascular research topics. Trainees also each work under the supervision of 1 or more research mentors in 1 or more research projects to gain hands-on experience in the design, conduct, and analysis of CVD epidemiologic or prevention research leading to presentations and publication in peer-reviewed journals. Areas of research expertise of the faculty include CVD epidemiology, preventive cardiology, vascular medicine, genetic epidemiology, cardiovascular nutrition, health services research, and vascular biology;there are also links to related basic science areas. The program encourages and promotes multi-disciplinary, inter-departmental, and inter-institutional teaching, research training, and mentoring. The program seeks to recruit 2 new fellows per year for a training period of two years (total of 4 fellows). Trainees will be drawn from both clinical backgrounds (primarily MDs pursuing a research career in cardiovascular medicine) and from research backgrounds (PhDs in biostatistics, epidemiology, nutrition, or other relevant fields of study). An Executive Committee led by the Program Director/PI directs the program and is assisted by an Advisory Committee. Ongoing evaluation and feedback will help assure that programmatic and recruitment goals are met.